


¡Wakatoshi, no hagas esa clase de chistes!

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, daily ushiten fic, happy birthday molo, s a d memes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi ha estado mirando demasiado la página de memes feos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Wakatoshi, no hagas esa clase de chistes!

Tendou codeó con una enorme sonrisa el hombro contrario de su compañero, parecía estar riéndose por algo que estaba en su móvil, así que sin más, decidió mostrárselo.

— ¡Wakatoshi! Eres tú.  
Estás tan hambriento a veces, que ni siquiera te importa que te agarre una indigestión por comer nieve. — Se trataba de un vídeo en el que había un adorable shiba inu comiendo nieve, era muy estúpido, pero a Tendou le causó muchísima gracia.

— No soy un animal. — Respondió el ojialiva, un tanto molesto.

 

— ¿No quieres ser un "Hachi"? ¡Pero si es increíblemente suavecito! Como lo eres tú. 

— Pero, Hachi está muerto.

 

— Indudablemente lo está.

 

— ¿Quieres que esté muerto?

 

Su mirada cambió totalmente al escuchar esas palabras provenir de él, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? Jamás esperaría escuchar algo así de estúpido de sus labios. — ¿Tú quieres morir, Waka? 

 

— A veces. — Con el mismo tono de siempre, alejó la mirada de él, y siguió comiendo su arroz blanco.

 

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Debes *inserte aquí mensaje de apoyo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles*!

 

— Porque sí. — Respondió, sin sacar la mirada de su comida, mientras se llenaba la boca de arroz. — ¿Te molesta?

— Muuuuucho, ¿por qué no me va a molestar que mi novio tenga pensamientos suicidas? — Mencionó él, ya molesto de escuchar eso.

 

— Pero no son siempre… —

Los ojos de Tendou comenzaron a humedecerse, parecía que había escuchando algo que le había puesto de de muy mal humor, eso sí, ¿se sentía un poco idiota por lo que sucedía? ¡Por qué rayos no hacía nada!  
Escucho la voz contraria hablar nuevamente, y le enseñó un meme que tenía en la pantalla de su móvil. Era un “sad meme.”  
Su cara cambió a un ligero asco, ¿así que todo esto era simplemente un meme? Ah, lo tendría que haber pensado antes…


End file.
